


What Is And What Could Never Be

by Mirabelle_xii12s



Series: Haikyuu omegaverse aus [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Yachi Hitoka, Beta Yamaguchi Tadashi, Bonding, F/M, Heartbreak, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unrequited Love, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirabelle_xii12s/pseuds/Mirabelle_xii12s
Summary: Yamaguchi Tadashi watches as the love of his life slowly slips through his fingers.(this is a rewritten version of a similar fic I posted last year)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu omegaverse aus [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794871
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	What Is And What Could Never Be

**summer in between 3rd year of middle school and 1st year of high school**

Every student has to submit paperworks from the hospital that shows their secondary gender before entering high school. Yamaguchi Tadashi did just that a few weeks ago and is now waiting for his results. 

“I’m surprised you guys aren’t going on your annual vacation this year” his best friend, Tsukishima Kei, spoke into the telephone,

“Well, my parents figured we should just stay in Sendai while we wait for the results” he answered, shifting in his bed, “even if we did go we wouldn’t get to stay that long anyways, you know”

“I really don’t get the hype, my brother has been hovering around me for the past week” yamaguchi chuckled, he couldn’t really say anything about that because he himself was quite excited about the result that would somewhat dictate the rest of his life. 

“what do you want to be, Tskki?” he asked after a long pause,

“a beta of course” Tsukishima is right, anyone who want be anything except a beta is stupid to be honest. Betas are the normal citizens of the world, they don’t have wonderful scents that attract each other like alphas and omegas, they don’t get looked down upon or discriminated against like omegas, or get the uttermost respect and honor like alphas do. Tsukishima doesn’t like to be the center of attention and neither does Yamaguchi, so being betas would be perfect for them. 

A few weeks later a brown envelope showed up in the mailbox, the green hair boy quickly snatched the envelope before anyone else could and ran up the stairs, he opened it and it had his test results. He dialed his best friend as soon as he comprehend the information.

"Tukki!!” he yelled into the phone after the blonde picked up the phone, “I just m test results, did you get yours yet?”

“...yeah” after a few moments of silence the person on the other end finally whispered out.

“I’m a beta, I was so relieved. what about you?” he waited and waited for what seemed like forever but Tsukishima was still quiet, “Tsukki?” he asked again.

“...omega” Tsukishima took in a shaky breath, “I’m an Omega” they hung after a few moments and yamaguchi stared up at the ceiling the smile he had on his face faded away and a sinking feeling sets into the pit of his stomach

  
  
  


**First year- Karasuno High School’s Boy Volleyball team**

Yamaguchi watched Tsukishima rolled his eyes as Sugawara Koushi, the vice captain, setter, and a third year omega, and Nishinoya Yuu, a second year omega and liero, pull him into a group scent marking session and Hinata Shoyo a fellow first year and omega stagger behind them. There’s 5 alphas on the team, Sawamura Daichi- the captain, Azumane Asahi- a third year and the ace of the team, Tanaka Ryuunosuke- a second year, kageyama Tobio- the first year setter, and Kiyoko shimizu- their manager. while the rest of them were all betas (with the addition of Yachi HItoka when joins eventually)

Yamaguchi learned in school that omega would scent mark each other by rubbing their wrist and the crook of their neck against each other to dilute the overbearing smell of alphas, or just simply to comfort each other. 

Tsukishima usually makes an annoyed face or mumbles something when the other omega members of the team scent him, but the beta knows that the blonde actually enjoys it. As unexpressive as Tsukishima was Yamaguchi also knew him for nearly ten years now, they’ve always been closed. But ever since they joined the volleyball team he felt like he and his omega best friend has been fading away more and more from one another. And then he finally found the reason for that strange feeling he felt those many months ago, because as much he did want to be a beta what he actually wanted was to be an alpha, because alphas and omegas are made for each other, and one day when Tsukishima Kei finds an alpha he is attracted to Yamaguchi won’t have the power to do anything, not to object, not to make Tsukishima return the feeling. He has known the omega for too long and it was an unspoken understanding between the two of them that the blonde will never love him back. 

Yamaguchi Tadashi found that the day he will lose Tsukishima is approaching faster than he anticipated when he watches as a black hair alpha said something to his best friend and as the blonde walk away he can see that the alpha has fallen, because those eyes that the man use to look at TSukishima is the same ones Tadashi uses. 

  
  
  


**First Year- Volleyball Training Camp (Tkoyo)**

Yamaguchi Tadashi is happy that Tsukishima is finally opening up to other people and is doing additional practice. Enoshita senpai told him that the tall omega was dragged into the third gym by the captains of Fukurodani, Bokuto Koutarou, the captain of Nekoma, Kuroo Tetsurou, and the pretty setter from Fukurodani, Akaashi Keiji (who is so ethereal and beautiful) to practice blocking and that by the time the training camp ends they have already gotten close enough to exchange contact informations and made a group chat. 

“Tsukishima, Kuroo san is looking for you” Hinata walked up to him and Tsukishima as they leaned on the bus waiting for everyone else to bid their goodbyes to their new friends. “He's talking to Daichi san behind the Fukurodani’s bus,” Hinata added when Kenma whispered something to him before they both walked off. Tadashi wanted to follow the omega as he walked away but he knew TSukishima would not like that, he was just the blonde’s friend, he had no right to demand what the conversation was about or to do there listening in. Tadashi had no right. 

Tsukishima disappeared for the whole while before getting back on the bus with a small smile on his lips and pink gue on his cheeks. 

“you were gone pretty long, what did he say?” Tadashi teased even though his heart was squeezing painfully, as if warning that he would not want to hear the answer. 

“Kuroo san asked if he could court me” the green-haired male watched the omega quickly type something on his phone, biting his lips as he tried to hide a smile. 

“didn’t you guys just gotten to know each other?” he frowned, “are you sure that’s a good idea?”

we’ll have to see” Tsukishima shoved his phone into his pocket and slipped on his headphones, eyes closing signaling to him that the conversation has ended and falling asleep a little while later along with everyone else on the bus. But all Tadashi could do was just to sit there, because everytime he closed his eyes all he could see was Kuroo Tetsurou standing next to Tsukishima, where the beta should have been. 

  
  
  
  


**First Year- VS. Shiratorizawa**

The beta felt his heart sunk when Tsukishima was switched out of the court with blood running down his hand, his eyes followed the blonde omega into the corridor seeing Yachi Hitoka, their first year manger, the omega’s brother, and strangely, the alpha with the strange hair from Nekoma running behind them, worried filled his eyes. After the award ceremony was over he asked Tsukishima if he knew why Kuroo took a 2 hour train ride to watch their match when he could just watch on tv. 

“We might play them at nationals right, he just evaluated the competition Yamaguchi” who could tell that the omega was lying, but he didn’t know that their relationship had progressed far enough for the alpha to visit his best friend in Miyagi. But what could Tadashi do, right?

  
  
  


**Second Year- Second Semester**

It's a well-known fact that betas don't have the best scent of smell, they can’t smell alphas' or omegas' pheromones unless they are near a rut or heat or just came out of one. Yamaguchi knows that Tsukishima smells like strawberries and peaches and Kuroo (Tsukishima told him) smells like a thunderstorm and sandalwood, Hinata smells like sugared lemons and oranges, but he can't pinpoint what Sugawara's or Nishinoya's scents are since most of the time their alpha’s scent overpowers their own. When his omega best friend walked into the gym one day after taking time off for his heat, and Tsukishima’s usual scent was mostly covered by sandalwood and something else, 

"Tsukki! How was it, wasn't it so good, just like I told you huh?" The (now) third year libero smack Tsukishima on the back and the taller man yelped and Nishinoya just chuckled.

"Noya san, that hurts" the blonde rubbed at his back,

"Haha, sorry, sorry. So, did Kuroo come down here or did you go to Tkoyo?"

"Kuroo san came down to Sendai" 

"Aww, that's sweet, your alpha coming to spend your heat with you. Ugh,now I miss Asahi'' 

  
  
  


**University- Second Year**

Kei’s and Kuroo’s relationship gets progressively better as time went on, they both go to the same science-based university in Tokyo while Tadashi is attending a different one in Kyoto where Sugawara and Daichi are also attending. The pair moved in together when the omega was a first year. The blonde quit Volleyball because he was too busy with his study, as a nursing student Tsukishima hardly had time for anything. Luckily he had Akaashi san who’s attending the same major and university to help him out.

When an alpha and omega pair are bonded, they would bite down at the scent gland at the base of the other neck, their scent would mix and they would share a connection where one can feel the others feelings. Tadashi dreads the day that his best friend will finally bond with his alpha, because when that day comes, he will truly lose his chance at ever having Tsukishima Kei belong to him. However, he didn’t think it would come this soon. Around december, during the new years break he called Tsukishima to ask whether or not he was going back to Sendai for the holidays, 

“Sorry Tadashi, Tetsu and I just bonded, so we’re going just stay here and nest”

“oh. Ok” the beta bit his lip, holding back the urge to cry, “do you want anything from Miyagi?” 

“no, say hi to yours parents for me” he heard scuffling from the other end of the phone, “Tetsu stop it, I’m on the phone- bye Tadashi, talk to you later” the blonde hung up minutes ago but there he was, phone still pressed to his ear, his heart seemed like it stop beating, and his eyes stung as tears ran down his face. That solidated the fact that Tsukishima Kei would never be his, ever. 

  
  
  
  


**25 Years Old**

The green haired beta got a job as a kindergarten teacher at a small school in Tokyo, Tsukishima became a nurse at a well known hospital while his mate became a Chemistry teacher and the assistant coach for the Nekoma boy’s volleyball team. The mated pair moved into a bigger apartment about a year ago and Tadashi was the one who brought the large drawing of a dinosaur that hung tall in their hallway.

“I saw Akaashi- I mean Keiji san the other day, his stomach is so big. Is he pregnant with twins or something?” Tadashi asked as he sipped his Martini, they met up every saturday at a bar near the hospital where Kei worked at, 

“triplets” the omega sighed, taking a sip from his water, “Keiji san is going to have to take care of 4 kids”

“huh?”

“well, ‘cause Koutarou san acts immature most of the time” they both laugh,

“Kei?” the blonde quirk his eyebrow, “why are you drinking water at a bar?” 

“oh, well today some drunk guy came into the ER with a fork in his neck, so I tried to get close to him so I could get an IV in, ya know. He smelled so bad I passed out” Tadashi’s eyes widened, he muttered a ‘shit’. “When I woke up, Sato san told me to go get a CT scan cause I hit my head” TSukishima paused, “there was a sign that says to let the tech know if you’re pregnant” the beta let out a small, oh.

“So are you drinking water because you have a brain injury or is it because there’s going to be a little Tsukki running around?” Taadashi finds it easier to love Tsukishima platonically now, slowly but surely, one day he is going to be able to look at his best friend, whom he has been in love with for more than 10 years, and not feel that painful squeeze in his heart, it might not be today but Tadashi is getting there. 

“I’m a month along” Kei smiled, pink dusting on his cheeks, 

“Wait, what about all the alcohol we've been drinking? isn’t that bad for the baby?” he asked, worried.

“it’s fine, we’ll have to change spots after this though” they agreed to meet at the newly opened cafe a few blocks away, 

“are you going to tell Tetsurou san right away?”

“You know how I’ve been waiting for him to propose to me ever since I’ve finished nursing school and he just doesn’t seem to get it?” Tadashi chuckled. in his defense he has been hinting to Kuroo for a while now and the older man just doesn’t seem to get it at all, “anyways, tomorrows’ our date night, I’ll tell him then”

A few days later Kei called him, 

“while we were waiting for dessert I pulled out a little box with baby shoes in it, and he freak out he thought I was going to propose to him” the beta couldn’t help chuckle along when he heard Kuroo whining from the other end, “he jumped out of his seat at this fancy restaurant we were eating at, pulled out a ring, then screamed at the top of his lungs asking me to marry him. I was so embarrassed, anyways, he knows that I’m pregnant and I’m engaged” 

  
  
  
  


**27 Years Old**

Kei and Tetsurou san have a son who has untamable, messy blonde hair, Tadashi and Kuzume Kenma who are little Kuroo Takara’s godfather and they spoil the living hell out of the boy. The beta admits that he hasn’t completely gotten over Kei, but he’s trying, he even tried dating but that didn’t go so well. Until he met Yachi Hitoka again after a long time at Shoyo’s and Tobio’s baby shower, (spoiler alert they are going to have twin girls), they went to get a drink at a bar after the party and found out that the man who she had been dating and plan on mating died in a car accident 2 years ago. He and Yachi ran into each other more often after that and decided to ask his old friend out on a date.

  
  
  
  
  


**31 Years Old**

Kei and Tetsurou san had another son, who the raven haired alpha named seiji, and Kei was currently pregnant with their daughter who they were going to name Yumei (read Yu-me-i). Tadashi and Hitoka got married last year and the latter is currently pregnant with their first child, they both agreed that if it was a boy they you name him ‘Yuta’ meaning angel for the man Hitoka lost, and if it’s a girl- she would be ‘Tsukiko’, the moon, like the man Tadashi could never have.

They both know that the other person still loves someone else and they are both ok with that, Tadashi knows that Hitoka will always long for another man, and he himself would be in love with Tsukishima Kei no matter how long time has past or things has changed, even when their children grow up and play volleyball together and they are old and grey watching their grandchildren run around. He, will always love his best friend. 


End file.
